


Let's Runaway

by Leyshlad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyshlad/pseuds/Leyshlad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I've been doing. Its my first time writing so I decided to star short. It's about the reader thinking of running away with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and it's my first time writing. Hope you guys like it

There was peace, moments like this make the best memories. His hands were caressing my naked back as we cuddled together on his bed. This was a rare moment of peace with all the things going on. It was hard to do anything else than fight and make plans for this war that was going to start.

“After all, this is over, let’s run” He wore a confused look on his face as he looked at me.

“What do you mean by run?” I lifted my hand to his face passing my fingers through his stubble.

“Run away. The two of us. You and me even if it’s for a little while and we have to return” He gave me a little smile. This is the man I love, sour wolf and all.

“Where do you want to go?” He pulled me closer to him as possible as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Anywhere as long that it’s with you. It sounds cliché and sappy, but you're all I got.” I come from a family of hunters, but one night on a hunt I got bitten. So I had two choices take my own life or become a werewolf and leave. I didn’t want to die so I ran far away from my family and I found myself in beacon hills.

“It’s not cliché.” Derek was like a savior to me. I felt lost, in the sense of not knowing who I was or what was I going to do with the shifts and adjusting to this new life.

The day I met him I was walking through the woods clearing my mind, I needed peace and quiet but instead I found him.

“I love you, Derek” I leaned in and kissed him. It was gentle and full of love, every time we kiss is like kissing him for the first time but it gets better every time.

Next thing I know he's on top of me, skin touching skin. Trailing one of his hands from my neck to my hip where he traces figures with his finger. His lips leave mine, but he continues on my neck. Leaving open mouthed kisses and bites from my neck to my collar bone back up to the other side of my neck stopping at my ear.

“I love you too, ” he whispers to me and then bites my earlobe.

Derek continues his assault on me. He overwhelms my senses, clouding my mind. Every kiss, every touch sends a current of electricity through my body. Taking my breath away every time. The way he trails his hands over my body makes me lose control.

Everything comes natural. I was his, there’s no doubt in my mind and in his. He is it for me and no one, no bad guy, no killer will take this moment away from me. I love this man and this man loves me. I look into his green eyes, he guards his emotions doesn’t let anyone see but me, and I see the adoration in his eyes.

I can’t see why, so I just look away, but he grabs my face and makes me look at him again. “Don’t look away, your beautiful from head to toe, from the inside to the outside” He kisses me again before thrusting into me. Making love with him is slow and sweet but just as intense. I wrapped my legs around him moaning his name. He makes me feel alive, ignites something in me that no guy ever did.


End file.
